Her Story
by HP-Magic
Summary: Hermione and George have been keeping a secret from their daughter Arianna. What happens when things start happening and everything starts going wrong. Was it a mistake not telling her? This is her story.
1. Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note - **I'm back. LoL. Sorry it took so long to post this. The first chapter isn't that great but it will get better, trust me. I'm looking foward to where this story is going to go. Hope you all enjoy. :) Please don't forget to review.

**

* * *

****Chapter One**

**Keeping Secrets**

15 year old Arianna Weasley woke up the rustling of feathers. Opening one eye she spotted her owl Tawny settling into her cage across the room. As she went to close her eyes again she heard a knock at her bedroom door.

"Ari, honey, time to get up," she heard her mother's voice float in through the door. Groaning Arianna buried her head under her pillow and tried to go back to sleep. "Arianna," her mum just wouldn't give up. Sitting up in bed Arianna looked at the clock. It was already 9 o'clock. Knowing she would not be getting anymore sleep Arianna climbed out of bed and trudged to her door. Swinging it open she was surprised to find her mother had gone. She was probably off trying to get the twins out of bed.

Arianna made her way to the bathroom and shut the door. Looking into the mirror she frowned. Her red hair looked like a giant frizz ball and her usually sparkly green eyes drooped. She defiantly didn't look like her father now. His eyes always sparkled. 20 minutes later she immerged from the room refreshed and ready to start the day.

"Morning dad," she greeted her father as she entered the kitchen. He sat at the table, dressed for work. He held a coffee mug in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"Morning sweetheart," he smiled looking up from the paper. "You all set for school?"

Arianna slid into the seat next to him and nodded. "I packed up everything last night."

Her dad nodded. "You are so much like you mother."

Arianna grinned. Pouring herself a bowl of cereal her thoughts wandered. Everyone was always comparing her to her mum. She had her mum's personality. She worked hard, never broke the rules and brought home amazing grades. Speaking of her mum Hermione came strolling into the kitchen, a look of anger on her face.

"George, I swear, sometimes I think your sons are worse than you," she shook her head angrily.

"What did they do now?" George stood up and turned to his wife.

"They've packed their trunks full of products from the shop," she replied exasperated.

"So?" Arianna chimed in. It wasn't anything new for her brothers to do something like that.

"So, they haven't packed any of their books. They filled their trunks with joke products and left no room for packing their school work. They say they were planning on going to school without their books. Honestly, I would have thought that by their third year..." her voice trailed off.

George chuckled. "Honey, they're 13 year old boys, what do you expect?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know, I just thought…" she let her voice fade again.

George bent down and placed a kiss on his wife's lips. "I'll go talk to them."

Hermione seemed to calm down a bit as George exited the kitchen. Arianna smiled. Her dad always had a way of calming her mum down. Arianna sometimes felt sorry for her mum. The twins were just like her dad and her uncle. They had a habit of getting out of control. Sometimes it was too much for Hermione, queen of organization and control, to handle.

Hermione made her way to the table and sat down beside her daughter. With a wave of her wand a hot cup of coffee appeared before her. Arianna studied her mum out of the corner of her eye. She looked more tired than usual. Her chocolate brown eyes looked sad.

"Are you ok mum?" Arianna asked, a bit worried.

Hermione looked over at Arianna. "I'm fine sweetie. I'm sorry, just a bit tired. It's nothing. How about you? Are you ready for school?"

Arianna swallowed her spoonful of cereal. "I packed everything up last night."

Hermione's face brightened up. "So how are you looking forward to your fifth year?"

"I don't know. I mean, it won't be as interesting as yours. You had that whole ministry battle and dad left school. Besides, nothing interesting ever happens to me. My life is boring."

"I'm sure you'll have your fair share of adventure," George said as he reentered the room. "Sorry to interrupt but I have to young men here who wish to apologize to their mother," George stepped aside and two tall boys stepped into the kitchen.

If Arianna looked like her father the twins defiantly looked like their mother. Arthur Harry Weasley and James Fredrick Weasley stood tall with curly brown hair and deep brown eyes. Identical almost to a tee they were exactly how their father and Uncle Fred were, mischievous.

"Mum, we're sorry. It was very irresponsible of us to neglect our school work which is very important to our future," Arthur hung his head. Arianna could see James stifle a laugh.

Hermione looked up at her husband and grinned. "Boys, I don't mind if you want to joke around but you have to know that there are times to joke and times to be serious. You're teenagers now and you have more responsibility. I don't mean to bug you about your school work all the time. I just want to see you do well."

"I promise, this year, you won't get one letter from the headmistress," James held up his hand in promise.

Hermione nodded. "I better not. Now go get ready." Both boys turned and ran out of the kitchen.

George had a huge smile on his face. "They are just like me."

Hermione got up and kissed him. "I don't know. I think they're cuter."

Arianna rolled her eyes. "You guys are so gross. Please, at least wait until I'm out of the room," and with that she excused herself from the table and headed back to her room.

"Don't go too far," Hermione called after her. "We're going to leave for the station soon."

Before Arianna could say anything she could hear her mum giggling and then the sound of her parents kissing. They were so gross sometimes. She reached her room and shut the door. Flopping down on the bed she reached over and grabbed a large book off her night table. Settling in Arianna opened the book and began reading.

Three rooms away Hermione lay in her bed, George on top of top of her. "George," she panted pulling away from their kiss. "Maybe we should stop. The kids are still home."

George bent down and kissed just under her ear. "They won't bother us. We still have half an hour before we have to leave."

Hermione put her hand on his chest and pushed him away from her. "As much as I'd love to I think we need to talk."

Sighing George rolled off of her and sat up beside her. "Talk about what love?"

"She's starting her fifth year this year. Maybe we should tell her," Hermione searched her husband's eyes from agreement.

George reached up and stroked Hermione's cheek. "I don't like keeping secrets from her but how can we tell her? Nothing's happened yet so why make her worry about it?"

Hermione placed her hand on his. "I don't know what to do. I'm just scared something will happen when she's at Hogwarts."

"She's been there for 4 years already and nothing's happened. We worry about this every year and nothing ever goes wrong. Maybe nothing ever will," George gave Hermione's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So we shouldn't tell her?" Hermione looked torn.

"I think we shouldn't burden her with things like that. How would you feel if your parents told you something like that?" George questioned.

Hermione nodded sadly. "I guess you're right. As long as there aren't any sign then why have her worry about it?"

George leaned forward and kissed Hermione's forehead softly. "Exactly."

Out in the hall Arthur and James pulled their ears away from the door and stared at each other wide eyed.


	2. Growing Up So Fast

**Chapter 2**

**Growing Up So Fast**

"Hurry up, we're going to be late," Hermione called over her shoulder.

Arianna continued at her slow pace, dragging her trunk behind her. "Mum, we still have ½ an hour before the train leaves," she yelled up to the quickly moving Hermione.

"I don't see why we've got to get here so early," Arthur appeared next to Arianna making her jump.

Hermione slowed down and turned to her daughter and son. "We're not that early. I just want to make sure you get there on time."

Arianna looked over at he brother and both rolled their eyes. "Sorry I even bothered," Arthur muttered under his breath loud enough for Arianna to hear.

"Arthur," Hermione looked past his and Arianna's heads. They reached the barrier and came to a stop.

"I didn't do it," Arthur looked up at his mum.

"Where are your brother and father?" Hermione said as she scanned the crowd.

"Oh," Arthur seemed relieved he wasn't in trouble. "Iuno." Hermione shot him a look and frowned. "I don't know,' he repeated more clearly.

While her mother began lecturing Arthur on the proper way of speaking, Arianna caught sight of her dad and other brother coming from the other side of the station. She pointed this out and her mother whipped around. "Where were you?" she exclaimed, frustration evident in her tone, as George and James arrived.

"We just took a little detour," James grinned widely. Arianna eyed her brother suspiciously. He and her father were up to something.

Hermione went to speak but George beat her to it. "Come on honey, we're going to be late," he quickly spun the trolley around and helped Arianna hoist her heavy trunk onto her brothers'.

"Alright, off you go," Hermione sighed in defeat. First James and Arthur took off, disappearing through the wall. Arianna glanced at her parents who had shifted over a bit and started a conversation. Things weren't going well for her dad by the looks of it. Her mum was clearly unhappy.

Deciding she should leave them alone she took off at a run and suddenly found her self standing on platform 9 and ¾. Apart from the large scarlet steam engine only a few people walked the empty platform. "Mum," she said turning around but quickly stopped herself. Neither of her parents had come through yet. Slowly she sauntered off to find her brothers.

Back outside the barrier Hermione looked at George, worry filled her face. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I sent James to some shop while I talked to her," George stared down at Hermione.

"You don't think anything's gone wrong? I mean, it's not everyday McGonagall leaves the school on the first day to come and talk to you," Hermione reached for George's hand, trying to steady herself.

George gladly took it and gave it a small squeeze. "What could she have done to our baby that McGonagall felt she needed to come and see us?"

Tears started to fill Hermione's eyes. "I'm scared."

George pulled her into a hug. "I won't let anything happen. I promised you then and I keep that promise now. No one will hurt this family."

"Oy," someone called across the train station. Pulling apart George and Hermione smiled as they saw who it was.

Fred Weasley had changed a lot over the years. Never did George think he'd see the day his twin brother would settle down and have a family. A couple years after the whole ordeal with Rachel Fred had got reacquainted with his school sweetheart Angelina. They were married quickly and this year their only child, son Bill, would be heading to Hogwarts.

"Hey," George smiled pulling Fred into a hug. They pulled apart and Fred bent down and hugged his sister-in-law. "Hey Bill," George reached over an shook Bill's hand.

Bill looked like such a mix of both mother and father. His skin was a rich caramel colour. He sported his mother's dark hair and his father's green eyes. George had to admit he was the most interesting nephew he had. He was also exactly like his mother, rough, tough and he took charge of everything even though he was only 11.

Bill mumbled a hello and looked around. "James and Arthur are already on the platform," Hermione smiled. Bill nodded and looked at his dad.

"Go on, I'll be right there," Fred laughed ruffling his son's hair. Bill took off and in seconds had disappeared.

"Where's Angelina?" Hermione asked a grinning Fred.

"Quidditch practice at the last minute. She should be here soon though. She wouldn't miss this for the world."

George nodded. "Bill's so tall already. "They're growing up so fast."

"They really are," Fred agreed nodding.

Beside her husband Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. "What?" George asked, no idea why she was laughing.

Hermione just shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

"Fine, don't tell me," George turned back to Fred.

"Look," Fred pointing off into the distance. Ron, Chelsea and their four kids were making their way down the platform. They lived in Romania but Ron insisted that his kids go to Hogwarts like he did. He wouldn't have it any other way. Chelsea didn't mind so every September they made their way to London and saw their kids off to Hogwarts. Their oldest daughter Mira was headed over for her second year and their 11 year old Trisha was starting off. Their other two were still too young for school. Georgia was 8 and their only boy, Charles, was 4.

Everyone greeted on another happy to see each other. Charles, the little bundle of energy as George referred to him ran in circles around everyone.

"What are you guys still standing out here? Where are the kids?" Ron grabbed the back of Charles' shirt, bringing him to a halt.

"They're on the platform. We were just talking. Waiting for little ickle Ronniekins to arrive," Fred grinned.

Ron blushed. "After all these years and you still call me that. When are you guys gonna quit?"

George looked at Fred and the two pretended to think. "Never," they answered at the same time.

"Honestly you two, it's like you guys are still children," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"That's because we're still children at heart," George patted his chest, just over his heart.

"Well, Ron, I don't think you want me mentioning the nickname I have for you do you?" Chelsea smirked widely, speaking with her Romanian accent.

Fred's eyes lit up. "You have a nickname for him? A good one?" he turned to Ron. "Did I ever tell you I liked her?"

Ron seemed to shrink away. "You wouldn't tell them would you?" he shot a distraught face at his wife.

Leaning forward she kissed him lightly. "Never."

Ron seemed relieved. "Anyways, I'd love to stay and have you guys make fun of me but by the looks on these kids faces I think they're about ready to head onto the platform."

Fred nodded. "I should probably go find Bill. Who knows where he is, who he's beating up or bossing around."

They all turned and took turns speeding toward the platform.


	3. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Author's Note **- I know. Sorry that took me forever. I really like this chapter. I guess with all the characters introduced i'm pretty excited. haha. Hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbyes and Hellos **

"You make sure that if anything happens you go straight to the headmistress ok?" Hermione watched her daughter worriedly.

"Mum, I'm going to be fine. Why are you so worried?" Arianna exclaimed exasperated by her mother's constant nagging.

Hermione cast a nervous glance at George who was shaking his sons' hands (they were too old to be hugged by their dad now). George caught her eye but quickly turned back to the boys.

"I just love you," Hermione felt herself tear up.

Arianna sighed. "I love you too mum. And I promise if anything happens I'll go to the headmistress."

Hermione smiled as she pulled Arianna into a tight hug. "And don't forget your father and I are here whenever you need us." Arianna nodded against her mum's shoulder.

"Are we late?" the sound of a familiar voice made Arianna pull away from her mother.

"Lila," she squealed as she saw her cousin and best friend approach.

Lila was closely followed by Harry and Ginny and her younger brother and sister. Born at the end of December Lila was just able to squeeze into Arianna's year much to both of their delight. Her younger brother Seth would be entering his second year this year and her younger sister Molly would be starting school next year.

"Hey everyone," Harry called leading shy ten year old Molly towards the big group of Weasleys.

"Hey Harry, Gin," George turned from his sons to greet his brother-in-law and sister.

"Hey," a tired looking Ginny smiled as she hugged Hermione and then Chelsea. "How is everyone?"

"Good," they all replied in unison.

"Mum, can we go on the train. The compartments are starting to get full," Arianna inquired to her mother.

Hermione turned from Harry and smiled. "Sure sweetheart," she kissed her forehead. "Have a wonderful year ok?"

Arianna nodded. "Bye dad," she hugged George. "See you on Hogsmeade weekends."

George held onto her tightly for a moment and then finally let go. "You sure will."

"I'm so sorry," Angelina Weasley burst through the crowd towards the large group of family. "Bill, honey, where are you?"

A very red faced Bill immerged from within the group.

"You made it," Fred greeted his wife with a small kiss.

"Of course I did. I couldn't let my baby go away to school without being there to say goodbye," Angelina kissed her son's head. Bill seemed mortified. James and Arthur sniggered.

Hermione turned to her sons. "Bye boys. Have a great year. And remember, one letter from McGonagall and you will never see the light of day again," she warned.

"Love you mum," James hugged Hermione.

"We'll be good," Arthur grinned.

Hermione seemed to calm down and watched her sons follow Arianna onto the train, her eyes welling up again.

The rest of the Weasleys and Potters bid their children farewell and waved as they all piled onto the train.

"Our family must take up half that train," Fred smirked wrapping his arm around Angelina's waist.

George laughed. "I quite agree."

"And those aren't even all of them," Ron gestured to his remaining two kids. Charles was running in circles around everyone again and Ron scooped him up into his arms. "Say bye to your sisters," Ron waved and Charles copied his actions.

"Don't forget Charlie's kids either. If Marian and Demetri went to Hogwarts that would be two more," Chelsea added in. "And there's Molly too. We're going to have Weasleys and Potters attending Hogwarts for ages."

"I never understood why Charlie didn't send them here," Fred scratched his head inquiring about Charlie's kids.

"Because he and Nadine would die without their kids close to home," Angelina replied.

"That's true," Fred shrugged.

Hermione looked down at her clock as it ticked to 11 o'clock. The train let out a loud whistle and the slowly started to pull out of the station. Hermione waved one last time before the train was out of sight. She felt a hand take hold of hers and leaned her head onto George's shoulder.

"Everything will be alright," George whispered. Hermione just remained quiet.

Arianna looked out the window as the station disappeared and the country side began to speed by. "Let's find a compartment," she said turned to Lila.

"We're off, see you later," James and Arthur grinned at their sister and disappeared down the corridor. Mira disappeared too, leading a nervous Trisha and Bill to find some other first years.

"Later sis," Seth nodded his head at Lila and then headed off in the opposite direction.

Lila rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I swear he is such a muggle."

Arianna laughed pulling open an empty compartment door, a rare find, and the two entered. Arianna plopped down on the cushiony seat and settled in for the long ride.

"What's up?" Lila inquired after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Arianna snapped out of some thoughts. "Nothing's wrong."

Lila gave Arianna a look. "Out with it. You know you can't hide anything from me."

Arianna did know that. "It's mum. I don't know. She's kind of freaking me out. Something's going on and she and dad aren't telling me anything."

"What, like they're going to get a divorce?" Lila asked surprised.

"No," Arianna shook her head. "Defiantly not. They're acting like I'm some kind of walking time bomb. Mum especially. She keeps worrying about me and warning me to be careful."

"Hmmm," Lila began to think. Before she could say anything else the compartment door slid open and a handsome boy popped his head in.

"Hey girls," the boy grinned pushing the door all the way open and entering.

"Hey Shane," Arianna forgot all about her mum and worrying and smiled.

Shane Wood was in the same year as both Arianna and Lila. Son of star quidditch players Oliver Wood and Katie Bell-Wood he sported light shaggy brown hair and light green eyes. He was tall and well built from all the quidditch he played. He was Gryffindor team's captain and one of the most amazing Keepers, just like his dad. Arianna played too, she was a beater and that's how she and Shane met. They had instantly become friends and he was now one of her best friends although she harboured stronger feelings for him. He didn't know it though and Arianna kept it to herself.

Shane plopped into the seat next to Arianna and placed his head on her shoulder. Arianna was used to it. They were always close like this but it still sent jolts down her spine. "I'm so tired," he yawned in his light Irish accent. "Mum's sick so I had to help dad take care of Megan." Megan was Shane's two year old sister.

"Poor baby," Arianna reached up and patted his head.

Lila nodded. "I remember when Molly was two. They're nuts at that age."

Just then they were joined by their other two friends and the last of their little group. Peyton Jordan was daughter of one of George's best friends, Lee Jordan. Her mother also happened to be Parvati Patil, now Parvati Jordan, who had been in Hermione's year. Peyton was one of the most beautiful girls Arianna had ever seen. She was tall and slender with dark brown skin. Her hair was long and wavy and her eyes were a brilliant shade of caramel.

Then there was Ian Finnigan. He was the other beater on the Gryffindor team and Arianna remembered hating his cocky attitude. He drove her crazy. Then one day, back in her third year, Shane made them work together on some assignment because they were disrupting the "positive influence" of the team. After that they ended up becoming really good friends and now he was one of her best friends. He looked exactly like his father, Seamus Finnigan but his personality was exactly like his mother's, sweet and calm, although sometimes he was just as cocky as his dad.

Arianna thought it was pretty cool that all her friends were daughters or sons of one of her parent's old friends or acquaintances (she knew her mum never really like Seamus because he had always been hitting on her).

"Mind if we join you?" Ian spoke, his Irish accent much stronger than Shane's. He sat down next to Lila and Peyton situated herself on his other side.

"Of course not," Arianna shook her head.

"How was your summer?" Lila directed the question at the three who had just joined them. Being Arianna's cousin she of course knew how her summer had gone.

Shane yawned again. His head remained on Arianna's shoulder. "Pretty good, we went to visit me granddad in Ireland."

Ian nodded. "We were in Ireland too. Would you believe Katrina has a boyfriend now? She met some bloke in Ireland and they've been inseparable," he pretended to gag.

The group laughed. "She still has one?" Peyton poked Ian's shoulder. "You didn't kill him or anything?"

Ian shook his head. "Nah, he's an ok guy I guess. Still though, it's hard to see your sister with a boyfriend. She's only 14."

"Just because you're 15 and never had a girlfriend doesn't mean Katrina can't have a boyfriend," Shane joked.

"Anyways," Arianna said moving on. "How about you Peyton?"

"It was alright. Pretty relaxing though. We didn't really do much," Peyton shrugged.

Lila nodded. "Me neither."

The group continued to talk. Half an hour into the trip Shane fell asleep, head buried in Arianna's shoulder. Arianna looked around her compartment. She watched her friends laughing and Shane sleeping on her shoulder and she didn't understand why her mum was worrying. It was just another year. Nothing bad was going to happen.


	4. Good To Be Back

**Author's Note - **! **AH** ! I can't believe it took me so long to update. I'm **SO **sorry. I didn't realize so much time had passed. I feel so horrible. I hope you all can forgive me and i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. It'd make me feel better knowing you all don't hate me :(

**

* * *

****Chapter 4**

**Good To Be Back**

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade Station the sky was dark and stars sparkled overhead. Following the herd of people Arianna climbed off the train and onto the platform. She smiled as she caught sight of the castle ahead. It was good to be back.

"Come on," Peyton said taking hold of Arianna's hand. "Let's get a carriage."

Ian nodded. "They're filling up."

The group of friends headed over to the carriages and all managed to squeeze inside one. Soon enough the wheels started turning and they were on their way to Hogwarts.

"This year is going to be so busy. If O.W.L.S. are as hard as they say they are I'm going to have to work extra hard," Ian sighed shaking his head. He wasn't the brightest of the bunch and had the most difficulty with getting good grades. His mother Julie, a simple Irish girl Seamus had met during the war, had been keen to point out that Ian could do much better if he tried harder. Ian would just role his eyes and nod. Why try harder when you're already trying your hardest? This is when Hermione would point out that Ian was just like his father sometimes. Seamus may have been a slacker in school but he was a great help during the war and he was a great father now.

Arianna nodded. "Mum told me she breezed through them but then again Dad didn't do that well."

"You'll breeze through them too," Lila exclaimed. "You're the hardest working here. I'm sure you'll do amazing."

"I agree," Shane piped in. "You have nothing to worry about."

"And on top of O.W.L.S. we got quidditch," Ian shot his friend a look. "Shane, you aren't going to go nuts with training again like you did last year are you?"

"I didn't go nuts last year," Shane frowned.

Arianna laughed. "I'm going to have to agree with Ian. You did go a bit crazy. After we almost lost to Slytherin in third year you really bumped up practices."

"Well, I still don't think I went nuts but we'll just have to see about practices."

The friends continued to chat and in no time at all they were sitting in the great hall with their fellow school mates watching the sorting hat ceremony take place. McGonagall sat at the head of the table, her duties as deputy headmaster had been passed on to the new transfigurations teacher and head of Gryffindor house, Professor Spinnet. Professor Spinnet was now the one placing the hat on the heads of the frightened looking first years.

"Weasley, Bill," she called to the few remaining students.

Bill stepped forward cautiously. Arianna watched her cousin take a seat on the stool. His face was extremely pale and Arianna couldn't help but feel sorry for the little guy.

After a moment of silence the hat yelled out its decision. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Arianna, along with the rest of the Gryffindor table broke out in applause. A very relieved looking Bill made his way over and situated himself next to Seth and his friends.

"Weasley, Trisha," Professor Spinnet called next. Trisha approached the stool looking a lot more confident than Bill. She looked like an exact replica of her mother except for her noticeable red hair.

The hat took longer to make a decision this time. It seemed to be deep in thought. More time passed and Trisha started to look nervous. Arianna sat still, holding her breath as she waited for her cousin to be sorted. At long last the hat made up its mind. "RAVENCLAW!"

All the Weasleys and Potter at the Gryffindor table sat in shock. Had they heard right? Had the hat just shouted Ravenclaw? Trisha seemed stunned too and slowly made her way to the Ravenclaw table. She had been the first Weasley to ever be placed in a house other then Gryffindor.

The sorting finished soon after and Headmistress McGonagall stood up for her opening speech. "I'd like to welcome back all returning students and give a warm welcome to all the new ones. We are all looking forward to a wonderful year. And without further ado," McGonagall raised her hands and the gold plates before everyone suddenly filled with food. Within seconds the clatter of forks and spoons could be heard across the hall.

"Really weird isn't it?" Lila leaned across the table toward her cousin. "Poor Trisha, she looks like she's going to cry."

Arianna shook her head. "Well, I mean, we're forgetting that Aunt Chelsea didn't go to Hogwarts. Maybe if she had she would have been in Ravenclaw or something. Just because Uncle Ron was in Gryffindor doesn't necessarily mean all his kids will be too. It is kind of sad though."

Peyton took a sip of her pumpkin juice and then turned to Arianna and Lila. "Well, look at Rayanna and Amrita. They ended up in Ravenclaw and I ended up in Gryffindor. Plus, both out parents were in Gryffindor too," Peyton referred to her two sisters. "I guess it's just what the hat decides," she shrugged. "I could talk to Amrita if you want. She's only in her second year. Maybe she'd be willing to help Trisha out."

Lila smiled. "That would be great. I think Uncle Ron and Aunt Chelsea would appreciate it," Lila cast a glance down the table. "I'll be right back. I'll go talk to Mira," Lila stood up and disappeared down the table.

"I wonder what house Megan will be in when she comes to school," Shane spoke up from beside Arianna.

"It's kind of good when they're in the same house. There isn't added rivalry between Katrina and I," Ian laughed a bit. "We both support the same house."

"For me, it's the complete opposite," Peyton said lowering her fork. "I don't think I could stand Rayanna in the same house as me. We argue too much," she grinned. "As mean as it sounds I'm glad she didn't make Headgirl. Imagine all the gloating I'd have to endure." Arianna smirked. That was exactly something Rayanna would do.

"Well, it's her last year and then she's gone. You'll be the reigning Jordan here," Shane spoke up.

Peyton laughed. "I like the sound of that."

After dinner was over Arianna was quite content with the idea of a good night sleep. Latching arms with Lila and Peyton the girls made their way up to the portrait of the fat lady, the boys right behind them. A lot of the Gryffindor students were there when they arrived. Most of the first years had gone to bed while returning students greeted old friends and milled around the common room.

"I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to turn in," Arianna yawned.

Peyton nodded. "Me too."

"I'll be up in a bit," Lila stretched. "I just have something to do."

Arianna eyed Lila suspiciously but decided to let it go. "Night Ian. Night Shane," she waved at the boys who had thrown themselves on one of the couches in front of the fire.

"See you girls," Ian waved back.

"Night," Shane gave Arianna one of his lopsided grins.

Arianna trudged up behind Peyton as they made their way up to their dormitory. They climbed one flight of steps and past the first year floor. They continued to climb up another, then another and another. Finally they made it to the fifth year landing.

Arianna seemed out of breath. "I can't imagine being in seventh year. The stairs are going to be murder."

Peyton laughed as she opened one of the room doors. Four beds stood around the room. Arianna spotted her stuff next to one near the window and headed over, flopping lazily onto the soft mattress. Peyton walked over to one of the beds and tried to read the top of the trunk.

"Summer Thomas," she read out loud. She shrugged. "Never heard of her, have you?"

Arianna sat up and thought for a second. The name didn't ring a bell so she shook her head. "Maybe she's new."

"You don't think she's like, Professor Thomas's daughter, do you?" Peyton asked, staring wide eyed at Arianna.

Arianna rolled her eyes. For as long as Arianna could remember Peyton had had a huge crush on their Charms teacher Professor Thomas. Arianna found it gross and what made it worse was that Professor Thomas had been friends with her Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and her mum back when they all went to Hogwarts. He even dated her Aunt Ginny for a while. "As far as I know Professor Thomas isn't married and I don't think he has kids."

Peyton let out a breath and placed her hand over her heart. "Thank Merlin."

Arianna reached over and grabbed a pillow. She whipped it across the room at her friend. "You're horrible you know that?"

Peyton nodded. "I know. And now that I know my new roommate isn't my professor's daughter I think I'm going to bed."

Arianna dug into her trunk and pulled out a pair of pajamas. "I think I'll do the same. Goodnight," she said getting up and heading to the small lavatory on the other side of the room. She changed, splashed some water on her face and brushed her teeth. When she immerged Lila was tiptoeing across the room towards her own bed. Peyton was already sound asleep.

"Night," Arianna said as she climbed into her bed.

"Sweet dreams," Lila whispered before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Arianna snuggled into her bed, pulling the thick blanket tightly around her. She had no idea that her dreams weren't going to be sweet at all. In fact, that's where all the trouble was going to begin.


	5. Bad Dreams

**Chapter 5**

**Bad Dreams**

"Hey baby, my little sweetheart, you will do what mommy wants right?" a black haired woman peered over what seemed to be a crib. Arianna was looking up at her. "You know I'm your mommy, not that horrible Hermione woman?"

Arianna could hear the sound of a baby crying. The woman reached down and picked her up. Was she the baby? She realized she was and began to cry louder.

"There, there, mommy will take care of you and you will help mommy. You won't let that woman bother daddy anymore right? You'll bring him back for me and we will all be one happy family again," she cooed rocking the baby back and forth.

Arianna sat up in bed. She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear her sight. She was lying in her bed at Hogwarts. It had all been a dream. She was breathing heavily and shook her head. That dream was…it was bizarre. She somehow felt she knew that woman in her dream. There was something about her. Arianna lay back down. She could hear Peyton's snores in the bed next to her and Lila's light breathing. She also noticed a bump, presumably Summer, in the bed across the room. Arianna shivered. Something was wrong and she didn't like it.

Only a few miles away Hermione sat up in her bed. "Don't let her take my babies," she screamed loudly.

She felt hands shaking her roughly and as she opened her eyes she spotted George's worried face. When George realized she was awake he stopped shaking her. "You were having a bad dream," he stated watching her closely.

Hermione felt tears stinging her eyes. "She was going to take them. She was going to take you."

"What? Who was going to take who?" George slipped his hand around Hermione's waist and pulled her in close to him. She rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Rachel," Hermione's voice shook. "She was trying to take you and the kids away from me."

George rested his head on top of hers. She closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks. "It was just a bad dream love. No one is going to take us away from you."

Hermione shook her head. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

George pulled her away from him and looked at her. He reached up and wiped the tears from her face. "Honey, you know I'm never going to leave you. I know you're worried about Arianna," he continued before Hermione could open her mouth. "I am too, believe me, but we have to trust that she will be fine. That's not to say I won't be following her everywhere she goes when she comes to Hogsmeade," he chuckled.

Hermione seemed to relax a bit. "I'm sorry George."

"Sorry for what?" he asked surprised.

"Sorry for being such a basket case," Hermione sighed.

"You aren't a basket case," George shook his head.

Hermione frowned. "Yes I am."

George pulled her close to him again, his face close to her. "Well then, you're a very, very cute basket case."

Hermione giggled. "Oh really?"

George pressed his lips to her. "Really." The two fell back onto the bed in a tangle of sheets.

The next morning Arianna woke early, last nights dream still bugging her.

"Morning," she smiled at Lila as she pulled herself out of bed. Lila was always a very early riser and she was pulling her school robes over her head. As usual, Peyton was still sleeping. By the looks of it Summer was still sleeping too but Arianna wasn't able to get a good look at her.

"Good morning," Lila grinned. "Washroom is free."

Arianna nodded. She grabbed her school uniform and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower to start of her day. Half an hour later she immerged, fresh and clean.

"Sleep well?" Arianna asked sitting on her bed tying up her black shoes.

"Yes, it's so nice to be back," Lila sighed happily. Her face suddenly changed to curiosity. "Where did you go last night?"

Arianna looked up at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"

It was Lila's turn to look confused now. "Last night. I woke up to go to the loo and you weren't in bed."

Arianna narrowed her eyes. "I didn't leave my bed last night."

Lila shrugged. "Maybe I was just too tired to notice. I was probably seeing things or something."

Arianna wasn't too convinced. "What time was this?"

Lila seemed to concentrate really hard for a minute, her freckles standing out. "I have no clue, maybe around 2 or something."

Arianna thought really hard back to last night. She was a hundred percent sure she didn't get up last night. Only when she woke up after that dream but she hadn't gotten up. "Weird," she muttered.

Lila yawned. "Like I said, I was tired. Anyways," she continued. "We better wake Peyton up or she'll be late the first day. Should we wake her?" she pointed over to Summer's sleeping form.

Arianna nodded. "I guess."

Lila cautiously headed over to the stranger's bed and placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "Um, excuse me, we just thought it be best to wake you up. Classes are going to start soon."

Arianna saw the figure move a bit and then arms stretch out from the covers. "Thank you," she heard a small voice.

Satisfied the girl was awake Arianna slipped into her robes and headed to Peyton's bed. Once she got her friend up she informed her that she and Lila would meet her in the great hall. Peyton yawned an ok and made her way to the washroom. Arianna began to follow Lila out the door when something compelled her to look back. Her heart stopped. She had to slap her hand over her mouth to silence the gasp. Summer, the new girl, it was her. Arianna got a clear view of her as she sat up in her bed. She was the girl from her dream, only younger. They looked identical, same black hair and yellowish toned skin.

She felt Lila shake her shoulder lightly. "Are you coming?"

Arianna absent mindedly nodded her head but it wasn't until Lila took her hand and dragged her out of the room that she actually moved. Arianna didn't like this at all.

"What's wrong?" Lila asked noticing Arianna's distraught look. The girls reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the common room.

"It's nothing," Arianna shook her head.

Lila placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you dare tell me it's nothing."

"Well…" Arianna sighed in defeat, knowing Lila wouldn't leave her alone until she told her. "I had this dream last night…" but before she could finish Shane and Ian came bounding towards them.

"Morning sunshine," Shane smiled at Arianna. "Morning beautiful," he said hugging Lila.

Ian waved. "Hey all."

Lila didn't respond but glared at Arianna, urging her to finish.

Arianna took the opportunity of the boys being there to ignore her glare. "Hey boys, how was the first night back?"

Ian stretched. "It was pretty good. The beds are more comfortable then I remembered them to be."

Arianna giggled. Shane and Lila didn't. Shane seemed to have realized there was something serious going on between her and Lila before the boys had shown up. "Is everything ok Arianna?" he asked casting her a sincere look.

Arianna let out an exasperated sigh. "If you all must know, it's not big deal. I had a weird dream last night with some creepy woman. I don't know," she shrugged. "I was a baby or something and the woman thought I was her daughter, she knew who mum was and she like wanted me to get mum away from dad," as Arianna retold the story she knew herself it wasn't nothing. "Anyways, our new roommate Summer, looks exactly like the woman in my dream. That's all there is to it."

It seemed to take a minute for everything to sink in. Shane scratched his head. "Are you ok?"

Arianna felt a pang in her stomach. Shane was so sweet. "I'm fine I guess, just a bit weirded out. It just makes me wonder if all my mum's worrying means something."

Ian stood up from his leaning place against the couch and hugged Arianna. "I'm sure everything is fine."

Arianna nodded her head into his shoulder. Why did she suddenly feel so scared and helpless? She clung tightly to her friend. It was just a stupid dream. It wasn't a big deal. Her friends didn't have to act like she had had a premonition of her dying did they?

Lila hadn't spoken yet and as Arianna pulled away from Ian she opened her mouth. "I think maybe you should talk to McGonagall. I don't like this."

Shane stepped in now. "Surely she doesn't need to see the headmistress. It was just a dream right."

Lila shook her head. "Ari, I really think you should."

Arianna frowned. "Maybe I'll just write to mum. She'll know what to do."

At that moment Peyton came clambering down the stairs. She grinned widely. When she saw her friends' faces her smiled immediately turned into a frown. "What's going on?"


	6. Romantic Revelations

**Chapter 6**

**Romantic Revelations **

Arianna stared down at the blank parchment in front of her. Around her the Great Hall was buzzing with sounds of students eating and chattering with friends. Arianna had the feeling she was being watched and sure enough, looking up from the table she saw 4 pairs of eyes on her.

"I don't know what to write," she shrugged breaking off a piece of her toast and popping it into her mouth.

Lila seemed frustrated. "How about….dear mum, I had this weird dream with some strange woman and low and behold there is a girl in my dorm who is identical to her."

Peyton snorted into her pumpkin juice. "She can't say that. That's got to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard. If I was her mum I'd send her an owl back telling her that she was mental."

Lila frowned. "But my aunt won't. She'd be very concerned."

"That's the point," Arianna sighed getting a bit agitated with her cousin. She knew Lila was only thinking out for her but quite frankly Arianna just wanted to let it all go. It had bothered her earlier but with Lila's continuous "voice of reason" in her ear she was getting sick of the whole thing. "If I send her this letter she'll probably have a panic attack or something and come straight here. We already discussed how worried she is."

Lila rolled her eyes. "You were the one who came up with the idea to send her the letter in the first place."

"Well, maybe I've changed my mind," Arianna rolled up the parchment.

Lila opened her mouth to argue when Shane interrupted her. "Is that her?" he asked looking down the table.

4 heads swiveled in the direction Shane was looking. Sure enough, Summer Thomas had taken a seat all the way at the end of the Gryffindor table. She sat alone and stared down at her bowl as she ate some cereal.

The group became dead silent. Arianna couldn't believe how identical she looked to the woman in her dream. Maybe Arianna had just caught a glimpse of her earlier and she appeared in her dream. It could happen. She'd read about it in a book somewhere.

Arianna was suddenly snapped from her thoughts when Lila began speaking in a harsh whisper. "What are you grinning about?"

She wasn't grinning was she? Turning around she looked at Lila and realized that she wasn't speaking to her but to Ian. Glancing over at Ian Arianna could see the smile tugging at his mouth. Why was he grinning?

"It's nothing," he said shaking his head the smile still on his face. Arianna didn't think it was nothing and Lila must have felt the same.

"What is it?" she demanded her voice rising a little. Arianna was a bit surprised by this. Lila was known for her temper as she so clearly demonstrated earlier, but Arianna didn't see why she was getting so upset.

"She's not all the scary is she?" Ian tried to avoid Lila's eye. He caught Shane's and winked. Shane tried to stifle a laugh so it came out as a sort of choking sound.

Arianna too let out a small giggle. Of course it would be Ian to point something like that out. She came to an instant stop when she saw the look on Lila's face. Her red hair was blazing and her face had became red too. Arianna frowned as she saw tears well up in her cousin's eyes.

"You bloody jerk," she shouted loudly getting up from the table in a rage. The entire Great Hall became silent as everybody turned to see what the commotion was all about. "If she's not that scary maybe you can ask her out then huh?" and with that Lila left the table and stormed out of the big doors.

Ian smile had vanished and now he looked a bit panicked. The Hall was still quiet as all eyes remained on the group not sure who Lila had been shouting at. "I better go after her," Ian said quickly jumping up and following her path out. Once he was gone everybody seemed to feel it was all over and the noise began to pick up again.

Arianna looked across the table at Peyton. She looked just as bewildered as Arianna felt. "What was that about?" Peyton furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion.

Arianna felt Shane's arm wrap around her shoulder and she looked at him. "The beauty of love," he smiled.

"Love?" Arianna questioned. "Do you mean…"

Shane cocked his head to the side. "Don't you see it?"

"Ian and Lila?" Peyton twisted her spoon absentmindedly through her porridge.

Shane nodded and made a snapping noise. "You got it."

"Have they said anything to you?" Arianna demanded. How could Lila leave her out of something like this and how did Shane know?

Shane smirked. "Ian has confirmed to me that yes, they are together."

Both girls' jaws dropped. "He did?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Last night after I caught them having a little…goodnight kiss," he shuddered a bit but then broke into a fit of laughter. "You should have seen Lila. I've never seen her so red."

Arianna's thoughts floated back to last night when they were going to sleep.

_"I'll be up in a bit," Lila stretched. "I just have something to do."_

It started to make a bit of sense"How long have they been together?" Arianna inquired.

"Ian said they got together sometime over the summer," he screwed his eyes up in concentration. "Possibly July, I can't really remember."

"It's been that long? How come they never told us?" Peyton looked shocked.

"You got me," Shane shrugged.

Arianna rested her elbow on the table and placed her chin in her hand. "I can't believe it."

"Me neither," Peyton frowned as she shook her head.

"Good morning Miss Weasley, Miss Jordon and Mr. Wood," a cheery voice came from behind Arianna. Professor Spinnet smiled as she handed them their new schedules. "Glad to see the morning got off to an exciting start. If one of you wouldn't mind passing along Miss Weasley and Mr. Finnigan's timetable it would be much appreciated.

Peyton took them and placed them beside her. "No problem Professor."

"See you students later," Professor Spinnet nodded a bit before continuing down the table. Arianna liked Professor Spinnet. She was tough but fun and she made their Transfiguration classes exciting. She was also the Head of Gryffindor house making her a great quidditch team supporter.

"What have you got today?" Shane questioned leaning over trying to get a good look at Arianna's timetable. The timetables' appearance swept Ian and Lila out of the trio's head for the time being.

Arianna lay it down flat in front of her giving Peyton a view too.

* * *

_**Hogwarts Schedule**_

**Student**: _Miss Arianna Weasley  
_**House:** _Gryffindor  
_**Head of House**_: Professor Spinnet_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Monday**_:

_History of Magic_  
**_Professor Binns_**

_Care of Magical Creatures_  
_**Hargrid**_

_Arithmancy  
__**Professor Thomas**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Transfigurations_  
_**Professor Spinnet **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_Tuesday:_**

_Potions_  
_**Professor Parkinson**_

_Ancient Ruins_  
_**Professor Flynn**_

_Herbolgy_  
**_Professor Longbottom_**

**_LUNCH_**

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
**_Professor Cooper_**

* * *

**_Wednesday_**:

_Charms  
__**ProfessorFlitwick**_

_Transfiguration_  
**_Professor Spinnet_**

_Herbology  
_**_Professor Longbottom_**

_**LUNCH**_

_Astronomy_  
**_Professor Sinstra_**

* * *

_**Thursday**_:

_Care of Magical Creatures_  
_**Hagrid**_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts_  
_**Professor Cooper**_

_History of Magic_  
_**Professor Binns**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Ancient Ruins_  
_**Professor Flynn**_

* * *

_**Friday**_:

_Arithmancy_  
_**Professor Thomas**_

_Charms  
__**Professor Flitwick**_

_Potions  
__**Professor Parkinson**_

_**LUNCH**_

_Astronomy_  
_**Professor Sinstra**_

* * *

Peyton grinned. "We've got everything together." 

Arianna smiled. "You took Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy too? Brilliant."

"You both took Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy?" Shane scrunched up his nose. "Why?"

"Why?" Arianna repeated. "I happen to find the subjects interesting. Plus, they're a whole lot better than Divinations."

"Well, I've never taken either of those classes but I bet you would be right about that part. Divinations is the worst class I've ever taken," Shane frowned. "Don't quite know what possessed me in the first place."

Peyton laughed. "My mum loved Divinations. It was probably her favourite subject. My dad on the other hand said it drove him mental and he dropped it after one year. I agree with him though, Divinations isn't as great as my mum made it out to be."

"You know Shane," Arianna said glancing down his schedule and stopping upon seeing Muggle Studies listed, "if you wanted to learn about muggles you could just talk to my mum, after all, she is one."

"Yes well, I happen to find Muggle Studies interesting," he said mocking Arianna. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"You guys reckon we should go find the others, classes start soon," Peyton cut in looking down at her wrist watch.

"Sure," Arianna nodded popping one last piece of toast in her mouth. "I need a few words with my dear cousin."


	7. Weird Twist of Fate

**Author's Note** Hey. Wow. It has been WAY TOO LONG! I'm so sorry. It seems my life has just gooten so busy. I'm working and school and family stuff and writer's block. So much just piling up. Anyways, I'm sorry about such a long wait and i hope to get back into the groove of things. I'm definately not planning on making everyone wait 10 billion years from another chapter. Hope everyone is good and hope you all like this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**Weird Twist of Fate**

When Arianna, Peyton and Shane found Ian just outside the great hall he was pacing nervously outside the girls' bathroom.

"She wouldn't listen to me and now she's gone and hid where I can't get to her," he exclaimed in frustration.

"We'll get her out," Arianna patted him sympathetically on the back.

"Here," Peyton handed him his timetable. "We'll meet you in class."

As Shane steered Ian back up to the Gryffindor common room Arianna and Peyton entered the bathroom. "Lila?" Peyton called out.

She was standing by the sink, staring at her reflection in the mirror. "I was wondering how long it would be until you guys came," she offered them a small smile.

"Are you alright?" Arianna asked with some concern. "Ian told us you ran in here in a fury."

"He did, did he?" she laughed. "I'm fine, just thought I'd leave him hanging for a while."

"You know he was just kidding right?" Peyton piped in. "I mean, you did tear out of the hall quite angry."

Lila sighed. "I guess he just pushed a wrong button. I mean, Ian isn't known for commitment and I'm still insecure with the whole thing. Sometimes I wonder if he actually wants to be with me."

Arianna shook her head. "Don't be silly. Of course he does. You should have seen his face just now; he's out of his mind with worry."

Lila snorted. "Good."

Quiet descended between the three girls for a second. "Why didn't you tell us?" Arianna asked, breaking the silence.

Lila shrugged. "We didn't want to make a big deal out of it I guess."

"It is a big deal. I thought we told each other everything," Peyton said.

"I'm sorry, I just, didn't want to make things in the group awkward, you know? It would be you, Arianna and Shane and then me and Ian."

"Trust me, that wouldn't be awkward," Arianna assured her.

"So we're good?" Lila inquired.

"Of course we are," the other two girls agreed.

"Now, that that is over, congratulations," Peyton added in.

Lila giggled. "Thanks."

"How about we get to class," Arianna said turning to leave as Peyton handed Lila her timetable. "There is a very anxious boy waiting for you there."

Word around Hogwarts traveled fast. By the end of the day everyone knew that Lila Potter, famous Harry Potter's daughter, and Ian Finnigan were an item. The most intrigued person by this news was Seth.

"Did you know about this?" Harry Potter waved a letter around in the air wildly.

It was Tuesday morning and both Harry and Ginny were surprised when they received an owl from their son. He hadn't gotten into trouble already had he?

Of course the letter had nothing to do about him. In typical younger brother fashion Seth had written a letter informing his parents about Lila's new relationship, knowing exactly how his father would react.

"Know about what?" Ginny answered innocently.

Harry gaped. "You did and you never told me?" he said instantly, knowing that she knew exactly what he was referring to. He followed his wife into the kitchen where she started to clear the plates from breakfast.

"She doesn't want her dad knowing these things," Ginny tried not to laugh at the look on Harry's face.

"But she can tell her mother?" he questioned.

"Yes, she can," Ginny placed one hand on her hip. "And she's a young woman now."

"She is _way_ too young to be dating," he dropped the letter onto the table. "Especially Ian Finnigan."

"Ian Finnigan happens to be a very polite and responsible boy."

"Boys at that age are immature and don't really know what they want."

Ginny sighed and placed the dishes back down. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his waist. "You were 15 when you liked Cho Chang."

"Exactly, and look how that turned out. Plus, times were different then," Harry wrapped his arms around her in return.

"True, but time doesn't change feelings. If I can recall correctly I was 15 when I started dating you. And you were a year older than me," Ginny pointed out.

"That was different," Harry grumbled stubbornly.

Ginny smiled. "It is not and you know it."

"I just don't want her to get hurt," he rested his head against hers.

"Getting hurt is a part of life. We can't always be there to stop that from happening. We just have to be there for her when she needs us and right now she needs you to be understanding."

Harry paused and then grinned. "You're so wise."

Ginny giggled. "I know."

Their lips met and the letter and dishes we forgotten. "Seriously, I'm still in the house," a voice cut through the air and Harry and Ginny quickly pulled apart. "Honestly," 10 year old Molly shook her head before turning and walking away. Harry and Ginny's eyes met and the two burst into a fit of laughter.

Arianna stared ahead and tried to hold back a yawn. Potions first thing in the morning was definitely not her idea of fun. Professor Parkinson, like all the other professor before this, was now giving the class a lecture about the upcoming O.W.L.S. and how the workload would be harder….yada yada yada. Shane, who was sitting beside her, had started doodling on the piece of parchment in front of him. Arianna turned her attention to trying to guess what he was drawing. It didn't take long before she realized it was Professor Parkinson, only as the drawing continued it became Professor Parkinson mixing the wrong ingredient into a cauldron and the whole thing exploding in her face. Arianna let out a small laugh.

"That will be 10 points from Gryffindor," Professor Parkinson stared at them two angrily as they both jumped. "Maybe you two should learn to pay better attention.

"Yes Miss," Shane frowned in apology. Arianna just glared.

"Is something wrong Miss Weasley?" Professor Parkinson sneered.

Arianna had to bite back a foul response and shook her head. Pansy Parkinson had attended school with her mother and father and she was by far one of the nastiest people Arianna had ever met. It didn't matter who you were, but if you were in any way related to a Weasley or Potter then instantly you were in for a rough year. Arianna wasn't quite sure why Professor Parkinson hated her family so much and insisted it was just because she was terrible.

"Well then I guess it won't matter if I move Mir. Wood to another seat. You two should not be sitting together."

Arianna closed her eyes and counted to five. "Whatever you see fit," she replied steely.

"Mr. Wood, I'd like you to switch places with Miss Thomas please."

Shane cast Arianna a sad look before grabbing his stuff and leaving the desk. Too busy mentally wiping the smug grin off Professor Parkinson's face Arianna wasn't paying any attention to who was now sitting beside her.

"As I was saying…' Professor Parkinson continued after a moment.

"Hi," a small voice whispered beside her, almost sending Arianna out of her seat.

And then the reality of "_Miss Thomas_" sank in. It was a weird twist of fate that Summer Thomas was now the one sitting beside her. "Hi," she replied weakly.


	8. Captivated

**Author's Note - **So, most awesome March Break ever. I was in London, England for 2 weeks. Defiantely amazing. I even had a minute and swung by Platform 9 3/4. LoL. I'm actually pretty proud of myself. It didn't take me 6 months to update. This chapter isn't much, it's sort of just a filler chapter. I hope to get things going in the next couple of chapters. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me and reviewed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to hit the review button when you're done. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**Captivated**

"She doesn't seem so bad," Lila commented on Arianna's new potions partner as the group sat down for lunch.

"She isn't, it's just a bit creepy is all. That woman in my dream was utterly eerie," Arianna sighed.

"Well, Summer doesn't seem like someone who wants to kill you or anything, or like someone who could be your mother so my guess is you're fine," Shane scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes onto his plate. "It sucks we aren't sitting beside each other anymore though. Gregory Fulton is just plain boring."

"It's nice to know I'm not boring," Arianna grinned. Peyton caught her eye and winked and Arianna had to look away.

"So how was Arithmancy today Peyton?" Ian smirked. He absentmindedly took a forkful of peas off Lila's plate and stuck it in his mouth. Arianna mentally noted how cute that was and how she had to tease Lila about it later.

At the mention of Arithmancy Peyton beamed. "Is it just me or has Mr. Thomas grown cuter over the summer?"

"It is most definitely just you," Shane piped in.

Lila laughed at this. "He does seem a bit cuter," she added.

"Hey," Ian said with a pretended hurt look on his face.

"Not as cute as you of course," Lila cooed and the two moved in to kiss.

"Um," Arianna cleared her throat. "Just because we now know about you two does not mean that I'm all for the public displays of affection. It's cute and all but I really don't need to see it."

Lila blushed a deep red and Ian shrugged. "You're just jealous because you've got no one to display public affection with." He glanced in Shane's direction. Lila quickly punched his arm.

"Whatever you want to believe," Arianna tried to stop herself from turning red. Peyton giggled and Shane looked dumbfounded.

"Am I missing something?" he asked looking very confused.

"No," Lila, Arianna and Peyton all exclaimed in unison. Shane eyed them suspiciously for a minute and then decided it wasn't worth trying to figure out and went back to eating. As he looked away Arianna shot Ian a death glare. This was the second he had received that day.

"I cannot wait for this day to be over," Peyton yawned trying to evaporate the tension. "I am beat."

Arianna was about to answer when she noticed Summer Thomas heading their way. Soon the rest of the group began to notice and they all fell silent.

Summer reached the table and looked at them all nervously. "Hi," she said very quietly.

"Hey," Arianna managed to sputter through her surprise.

"Potions was pretty boring today huh?" Summer shifted her weight anxiously.

"Um, for sure," Arianna nodded with a baffled look on her face.

"Did you want to join us?" Shane piped in. Arianna noticed something different in his eyes as he said it. He seemed...captivated. Arianna suddenly felt a wave of jealousy wash over her.

Summer opened her mouth to answer and Arianna quickly stood. "I've got to run up to the common room. I forgot I left my…um…textbook."

Peyton stood up too but she wasn't really sure what she was doing. "Um, I'll come too?" she stated more as a question than a statement.

Not wanting to be left out Lila jumped up too. "Me too I guess."

The two boys watched the girls with bewilderment. "Um, ok," Shane furrowed his eyebrows.

"See you later?" Ian questioned.

Lila nodded and pecked him on the cheek and then took off after a fleeing Arianna.

Once they were out in the hall Lila called to her cousin. "Arianna slow down and tell me what is going on? What was that all about?"

Arianna spun around to face Lila with a hurt feeling she hadn't even realized she felt. "Did you see the way he was looking at her?"

Peyton glanced at Lila and both girls frowned. Peyton looked back to Arianna and gave her a small nod.

"I mean, bugger, I don't even know what I mean," Arianna's shoulders heaved.

Lila placed an arm around her. "Aw hunnie, maybe he was just…" but she was at a loss for words.

Peyton decided this was her cue to speak up. "I'm sure he was just being friendly."

Arianna scoffed. Friendly my arse."

Lila shook her head. "It's ok to be jealous Ari."

But we're just supposed to be friends," she sighed.

"Seriously," Lila emphasized but Arianna just looked at her with skepticism on her face.

"Come on, let's go back. It's ok," Peyton took Arianna's hand and let her back towards the great hall. "Besides, I never got to finish my chicken."

Arianna snorted a laugh out and followed reluctantly. The trio reached the main doors and Peyton made her move to enter. Arianna spotted Summer sitting with Ian and Shane, the three of them chatting animatedly. Shane's eyes seemed glued to Summer. Arianna tried hard to fight back the growing feeling of jealousy back again.

"Are you ok?" Lila asked with concern snapping Arianna from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Arianna looked over at her cousin.

"You look really pale."

"I'm fine," Arianna silently said a thank you; she at least wasn't a brilliant shade of red, a colour she often turned when she was angry.

"Ok," Lila replied not sounding too sure.

"Come on, I can see my chicken," Peyton tugged Arianna's hand as they made their way back to the table.

"That was quick, did you get the book?" Ian said spotting the girls.

"I remembered I had it after all," Arianna plopped down next to Lila, the farthest away she could get from Shane. Summer was seated on one side of Shane; his other side was where Arianna usually sat.

Shane frowned when Peyton took Arianna's regular seat instead. "You're so far," Shane reached his arm across the table. "Do I smell or something?"

Summer giggled at this. "You don't smell that bad."

"Oh thanks," Shane grinned at her. Arianna remained quiet. "Seriously, are you ok Ari?" Shane turned back to her and studied her intently. Summer placed a hand on his arm and he turned his attention back to her.

"So when does Quidditch start, I'm looking forward to seeing you in action."

His question to Arianna seemed forgotten as he beamed and began telling Summer all about the upcoming season. Arianna seethed. Summer Thomas was not as quiet and timid as she first appeared. She was a snake and she was out to ruin Arianna's life. Maybe she should write to her mom. No, no, she was just overreacting. Lila gave her a sympathetic look. Ian glanced at her, giving her the look as if to say, what the hell is he playing at?

As lunch winded down Arianna's frustration built up. Shane spent every minute locked in conversation with Summer. "Walk me to Transfiguration?" Summer smiled at Shane as the group all stood.

"Well, aren't we all going that way? We can all walk together," Shane grabbed his bag. Arianna nodded quickly.

"Right, sounds good," she slipped her arm around his. "Let's be off."

As the newly latched armed pair led the way the other four remained behind for a minute.

"What a…." Peyton glared. "Seriously, what is she doing?"

"And what is Shane doing?" Lila shook her head in disapproval.

"I'll talk to him, don't worry about it. I'll straighten him out," Ian punched his fist. At this the three girls burst into a fit of laughter as the four headed to their next class. However, Arianna couldn't quite fight the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.


	9. The Realization

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note**- So it's been awhile. Sorry. I sort of lost momentum with the story and i've been trying to get myself back on track. Hopefully you all aren't too mad at me. I'm pretty happy with where i'm at now. Look for something intense next chapter. And don't worry. i'll be up in the next couple of weeks. Not months. Summer is here and i'm going to devote it to writing. Please don't forget to review. Thanks again to all my faithful and new readers.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**The Realization**

"Great try outs today coach, the team is really looking good this year," Arianna grinned at Shane as the pair including Ian exited from the Gryffindor changing rooms. Lila and Peyton were waiting just outside for them and the group began walking up to the castle together.

"It's true. I was worried about replacing Deerwater but I must say Hollands is looking really good out there. He works well with Markson and Baird too. I really think we can take it this year," Shane answered enthusiastically. It has been so close last year, Ravenclaw just beating Gryffindor for the cup.

"I remember stories of when mum, dad and Uncle Ron were on the team. Gryffindor won every year with Dad," Lila reminisced.

"If only you shared the same gene as your parents," Shane joked.

"It's true. You would never want to see me on a broom. But it is a shame you aren't going to be here when Molly comes. She's brilliant. She inherited all those genes."

The group continued to chatter when suddenly someone called out Shane's name. Everyone stopped and turned to see Summer trailing behind them. "Well hello there," Shane beamed as she made her way towards them.

"That was some great Quidditch, even if it was just a tryout," she smiled sweetly. "Arianna, that was some amazing display of strength. I for one could never be able to hit a bludger while flying and live to tell the tale." Could Arianna sense a bit of malice in Summer's eyes?

"That's why I love her," Shane boasted as he wrapped his arm around Arianna's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Arianna's knees suddenly felt weak and her heart soared high. Summer looked as if she had been whacked with a bat.

Regaining that look of confidence Summer waltzed over to Shane and took his other hand. "Well I have never seen a better keeper in all my life."

Shane's arm dropped from Arianna's shoulder and he blushed a bit. Arianna noted that he didn't let go of Summer's hand. "Um," Peyton mumbled trying to diffuse the tense moment. "I've got to get started on the Transfiguration homework, we better get going." Arianna silently thanked her best friend.

"Speaking of which, I've got to stop at the library and pick up a book. Who wants to come?" Summer asked.

The group remained silent and after no one volunteered Shane accepted the invitation. With a quick goodbye the two headed off to the library. Although she was seething with rage Arianna found a bit of comfort in the fact that the two were no longer holding hands.

"What kind of spell does she have him under?" Lila crossed her arms. "Seriously, does Shane not realize how obvious she is, drooling all over him like that?" Ian eyed Arianna hesitantly. "Spill it," Lila demanded after witnessing the look.

"He says he kind of likes her," he stated honestly.

Peyton's jaw dropped. "What?" Arianna could feel her heart fall onto the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"I was talking to him the other night and he was telling me that, well, they've been talking and that he thinks he may sort of like her," he said this all while casting Arianna a worried glance.

"But what about Arianna?" Lila spoke as if her cousin weren't even there.

Ian went to say something but Arianna instantly cut him off. "I don't want to hear it," she stated simply, her voice remaining calm, trying to hide how she was really feeling.

"Ari…" Lila made a move to go to her but Arianna took a step back.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk, see you guys later."

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to come?" Lila frowned.

"Why would I? It's not like I am dying or anything. Shane and I are just friends. He is free to date whomever he very well pleases. I just need some air is all."

Ian, Lila and Peyton watched sadly as Arianna headed back out onto the grounds. The sun was beginning to set as Arianna found herself heading down towards the lake. Parking herself under a rather large tree Arianna leaned back onto the trunk and started off into the distance. She couldn't understand why this was bothering her so much. Sure, she had a huge crush on Shane. Girls had crushes all the time. Her mum for instance had dated her Uncle Ron for goodness sake. Look how that had turned out. Just because you liked someone didn't mean you were meant to be with them. Still, at the moment, not being together was really hurting.

Meanwhile, miles away Hermione stood transfixed at her bedroom, staring as the sun began to set. "Mione?" George called from the front hall.

"In here," she called not wanting to move.

George entered the bedroom dressed in his work clothes. "How are you?' he came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back into him. They both stared out the window.

"Do you remember when I told you I loved you?" she questioned.

George smiled at the memory. "And if I recall correctly minutes later I was getting into a rather rough fight with dear old Ronniekins."

"Ah yes, and then I had to explain why you two were trying to bash in each others' heads to your mom. I never felt so embarrassed. I was sure Molly would throw me out or something."

"Mum would never do that," George frowned. He squinted for a minute and then a wide smile spread across his face. "I also seem to remember that you happened to teach me a rather interesting muggle game that day as well."

Hermione laughed as she looked down to see him offering his hand. She took it and in an instant they were having a full fledged thumb war.

Once Arianna made it back to the common room she was relieved to find Shane and Peyton seated in front of the fire, Summer no where to be found.

"As much as I love Mr. Thomas I must say I'm not a big fan of all this Arithmancy homework," Peyton sighed from her position, surrounded by a handful of open books.

"Hey," Arianna approached and then took a seat next to Peyton. Shane looked up from his writing and shot her a half smile. She just turned her attention towards Peyton. She was in no mood to be jolly with Shane.

Shane could sense Arianna's anger although he wasn't too sure what it was all about. "Well, your Arithmancy can not be as bad as this stupid dream journal," Shane decided not to push his best friend. Instead he held up a parchment full of scribbles and ink marks.

Peyton giggled. "How you still even survive that class I will never know."

Arianna went to say something but Summer immerged from the spiral staircase and plopped herself down next to Shane. Arianna wondered how she always managed to pop up everywhere. "I'm going to bed," she stated.

Peyton frowned. "What about your homework?"

Arianna paused. Damn. "I'll do it in my room," she quickly glanced at Shane. He was watching her with a very sad look on his face.

"I guess I'll come with you," Peyton hastily got up and packed up her stuff. "Night Shane."

"Night," he said softly. And with that Arianna and Peyton headed to their room.

Once the girls were gone Summer brightly turned to Shane. "So, ready to help me with that homework?"

Shane shook his head. "I'm sorry," he muttered as he packed up all his stuff and stood. "I think I'm going to head up too," and without as much as a goodnight he left, his mind reeling. Arianna wasn't only upset, she was mad at him.


End file.
